It is often necessary to spread and smooth out particulate material such as dirt, gravel, limestone and sand. One such application is in the construction of a parking lot. Conventional grading equipment typically includes a tractor or front end loader having a single blade engaging the material to be graded. Multiple passes over the material are typically required when using such conventional grading equipment and, even with multiple passes, it is difficult to successfully evenly distribute and smooth particular material, and application of hand labor may be required.
There is a need for a grader that may be used as an attachment to a material handling vehicle having a lift unit, which enables passage of the grader over particulate material or a course surface to create a smooth surface in its wake. Preferably, such a grader would be readily attachable to the material handling vehicle in a fashion to allow the grader to be flipped over so that the grader may operate while the vehicle travels in two directions.